1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to total hip arthroplasty, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing a minimally invasive total hip arthroplasty.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic procedures for the replacement of all, or a portion of, a patient's joint have been developed over the last 30 years. Currently, the procedures used to prepare the bone and seat the implants are generally referred to as open procedures. For the purpose of this discussion, the term open procedure will refer to a procedure wherein an incision is made through the skin and underlying tissue to fully expose a large portion of the particular joint surface. In the case of a total hip arthroplasty, the typical incision required is approximately 25 centimeters (10 inches) long. After the initial incision in the skin, the internal wound may be enlarged in order to fully expose the areas to be prepared. While this approach provides surgeons with an excellent view of the bone surface, the underlying damage to the soft tissue, including the muscles, can lengthen a patient's rehabilitation time after surgery. While the implants may be well fixed at the time of surgery, it may be several weeks or perhaps months before the soft tissues violated during surgery can fully heal.